


Channel 2: It's Going to Be Okay

by HQ_TMTVs (AHandWriter)



Series: Tune In [3]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguity, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Children, Curse cut short, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dreams and Nightmares, Fainting, Fanart, Gen, Harm to Children, Headcanon, Horror, I headcanon that the Thin Man has a staticky distorted voice, I just happened to rewrite it to make it more traditionally fanfic-like, I made an adventure in AI Dungeon and this happened, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Neural Net Assisted, Nightmare Fuel, Nightmares, pre-release, sort of like Alastor from Hazbin Hotel, though it's really not that much, very slight Mono/Six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHandWriter/pseuds/HQ_TMTVs
Summary: Mono and Six are cornered by the Thin Man. But it's all just a dream, isn't it?Alternatively, what if Tarsier Studios decided to use AI Dungeon to also make the Thin Man physically violent to where he throws and punches the kids?(I doubt Tarsier Studios would do such a thing, but I'm also partially not kidding there. I first used AI Dungeon to generate a Little Nightmares-related story, and it decided to... make the Thin Man a bit more explicitly aggressive than he probably will be in the game.)
Relationships: Mono & Six (Little Nightmares)
Series: Tune In [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053683
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Channel 2: It's Going to Be Okay

Mono's heart raced. After he and Six have been traveling for what felt like days, and judging by how much taller the Signal Tower seemed to be, he knew that he and Six were much closer to stopping the Transmission that was being broadcasted from the Tower's beacon. As he and Six walked hand in hand along the desolate gray streets of the Pale City, he thought about how lucky they were at that moment — at the very least, they hadn't seen any of the monsters wandering about lately.

Of course, this being the Pale City, it also didn't take long for trouble to find them anyway.

A strange sound caused Mono to look behind him. At once, he froze, then grabbed Six's yellow raincoat sleeve. She huffed in annoyance, then he pointed at something looming in the distance. Through the eyeholes of his paper bag mask, he could see a tall and shadowy human figure.

It could only mean one thing.

"We need to run now," he whispered.

Before Six could react, Mono grabbed her sleeve again. At first, they were off to a good start, being more than a good distance from where the Thin Man stood, but not long after he and Six bolted did the Thin Man teleport right behind them.

A second later, there was a scream, and Mono whirled around: within the shadowy man's grasp was Six, held precariously with her hair between his fingers before she was thrown against a wall. Mono wanted to scream, but it wasn't even a second later that he too was thrown into the air. He landed hard on his face upon the pavement, but at least he still had the strength to roll away from the Thin Man, who glared underneath the brim of his fedora.

 **"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"** he demanded. His voice was one Mono dreaded: it was staticky and distorted, like the kind of voice that was heard from someone talking on the radio.

He wanted to get away from the Thin Man, who watched him as he scrambled toward Six. Though she was still lying on the ground near the wall, she reached out and grabbed for his hand, pulling his weakened body towards her. Mono pulled back the hood of her raincoat, revealing a face that was bruised and bloodied from the impact.

"It's okay," she mumbled. "I'm fine."

Mono shook his head; neither of them was fine. He willed himself to his feet, his body still aching all over after being hurled into the air and crashing face-first onto the pavement. He wobbled for a bit, then clumsily grabbed Six's hand in an effort to get her to stand as well. With a limping gait, both of them made their way down the street, the Thin Man following behind them with a slow but ominous walk.

Mono gulped. Sooner or later, the Thin Man will catch up to him and Six, no matter how far they could get away.

"What do we do?" he asked Six.

"We need to get out of here."

Mono frantically looked around the deserted street, hoping to find an escape route or a place to hide, but no such luck — even Six was doing the same, and she let out a sigh of disappointment as both of them stopped to catch their breath. They were at a dead end.

"We're done for!" cried Mono, collapsing to his knees. He turned around and saw the Thin Man approaching him and Six, his face impassive and uncaring.

"Oh, f—"

Everything happened all at once; with unnatural speed, the Thin Man suddenly grabbed Mono and delivered a powerful punch to the face, knocking the boy to the ground. A searing pain erupted through Mono's body again, and a warm liquid began seeping from his hair and dripping down his face. Though his vision was blurry, he could see the Thin Man grabbing Six and throwing her against a wall just like before. This time, however, she slumped to the ground, her raincoat-clad body lying motionless on rubble.

"This is just a nightmare," Mono sobbed. "I'm going to wake up soon."

Not far from him, the Thin Man turned his gaze to his direction, then strode towards his spent body with an unsettling walk. He closed his eyes and tried to crawl away with what little strength he had left, but the pain of a broken arm (or really, just his entire broken body) prevented him from attempting to escape the Thin Man.

Before Mono could make it very far, he collapsed onto the pavement and passed out.

* * *

When Mono's vision returned, he found himself staring at a ceiling. Surprisingly, it looked brand-new, without the typical traces of dust and holes he had seen in many buildings he had been inside during his travels. Covering his body was a soft blanket, which was spread evenly on the bed he was lying in. He pulled it closer to his face; it was very comfortable, and just the right size, so much that he wanted to tuck himself in and continue sleeping for a few more minutes.

Wait — a blanket that fitted his size perfectly?

He pushed the blanket away, then gasped when he saw his feet almost touching the end of the bed. Did everything get smaller? Or did he get bigger?

He looked over the side of his bed. Standing by him was a young girl with black hair wearing a yellow raincoat.

"Hey…" he groaned, "are you...?"

The girl smiled, then grabbed his hand playfully. "It's me, Mono," the girl said. "Six, your best friend. You must have had a bad dream, but at least you're awake now! Now, why don't we go outside and play?"

Play? There were evil adults possibly lurking outside, and she wanted him to come with her and _play?_

Before Mono could protest, Six pulled him out of bed. He stumbled for a bit, but he eventually got his bearings. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room he and Six were in; it was a small room, with only the bed, a dresser, and a desk as the only notable pieces of furniture. He rubbed his eyes again: how long had he been asleep?

"Where are we?" Mono asked.

Six giggled. "We're in the City, silly!" She ran toward the only door to the room, opened it, and went outside. Though Mono was still groggy from the sudden awakening, he decided to follow her. As he walked through the bedroom door and went downstairs, he couldn't help but be amazed at how everything looked… normal. From the furniture to his and Six's size, nothing looked horribly off; when he finally reached the front door, he saw Six waving at him.

"I'll race you to the swings!" she said, running toward a nearby playground.

He continued following her, laughing all the while as he ran then jumped onto a swing, with Six doing the same.

Soon, he forgot that there ever was such a thing as dark and pale cities, as well as evil TV men that chased him and Six. After all, it was just a little nightmare.

Nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of backstory regarding the creation of this Channel:
> 
> I used AI Dungeon, a text adventure game, to create the basis of this fic. I then rewrote the story to make it more like a traditional fanfic. Some parts that were generated by the AI include the Thin Man's dialogue, his more violent means of dealing with the kids, and Six saying that she and Mono are in the City in the end (whether it is a better version of the Pale City, Metronome, or another city entirely is unknown).
> 
> Also, speaking of the Thin Man... speaking, I imagine him with a voice that radio announcers/TV announcers have when you heard them through those old-timey radios and analog TVs. (To make things easier, imagine if the Thin Man had a voice not unlike Alastor's from Hazbin Hotel. Slightly distorted and staticky and such.)
> 
> If anyone has any comments, thoughts, or theories to present/counterargue some of the elements within this story, feel free to do so! I can't wait for February 11, 2021!
> 
> *Questions to consider: where do you think Mono and Six are in the ending? The Pale City? Metronome? Some other place? Are they truly awake in some sort of "real world", or are they still asleep and dreaming about a happier place?


End file.
